


Gold

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, quick thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington rubbed at his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. It was bitter and had gone cold long ago. He yawned as he walked through the halls of the new blue base. The floors were freezing, even through his socks. He shivered and rubbed at his arms. They hadn't found a way to get the heating working yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Washington rubbed at his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. It was bitter and had gone cold long ago. He yawned as he walked through the halls of the new blue base. The floors were freezing, even through his socks. He shivered and rubbed at his arms. They hadn't found a way to get the heating working yet.

Wash walked into the kitchen and refilled his mug with fresh coffee. Caboose was sitting at the table, happily munching on a bowl of Lucky Charms. He was chattering to his pet gun about a dream he had had last night.

"Morning, Caboose. Have you seen Tucker?" Wash leaned against the counter as he sipped at his drink.

Caboose looked up and smiled. "Hi, Washington! Tucker is outside. He's doing drills." Caboose pointed to the door, then went back to talking to Freckles.

Wash nodded and slipped on a pair of shoes. He walked outside into the brisk morning. Tucker was by the side of the base, doing push-ups, like Caboose had told him. Wash was stilling getting used to the sight of Tucker actually following orders.

"Hey." Wash sighed and sat down on the wet grass, gripping his warm mug in his hands. He watched as Tucker stopped panting and glanced up at him.

"Eighty-seven, hey Wash, eighty-eight, eighty-nine..." Tucker counted under his breath and Wash gave him the ghost of a smile as he took another drink from his mug.

Wash let Tucker get to one hundred push-ups before he said anything else. Tucker collapsed on the ground and Wash chuckled a little. Some things would never changed. "Any activity at Red Base yet? They were being pretty loud last night, I don't want them trying to steal our tank again."

"Wash, we don't have a tank anymore."

"I know, shut up." Wash rolled his eyes, then looked over at their new base. "How are you settling in so far?"

Tucker sat up and stole Wash's coffee to take a quick sip, then he handed it back. "Well, it's not Blood Gulch, so thank God for that. Worse than Valhalla, though. Better than being stuck in a box canyon on a strange planet after a shipwreck. At least we know where we are now. And we aren't struggling to survive this time."

"Why is it always canyons? Couldn't we set up our bases on a beach for once? That would be nice." Wash sighed wistfully, then turned back to Tucker. "So, nothing from the Reds?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was the faint sound of polka music and gunfire in the distance. Wash ground his teeth together and stood up, gripping his mug tightly. Palomo and Smith came sprinting over the hill that divided their bases, screaming incoherently.

Tucker and Wash exchanged a worried glance as Smith brushed past them and ran into the base, yelling, "Captain Caboose!"

Palomo nearly crashed into them. His eyes were wide and panicked as he gasped for air. "Red base. Twenty bears. Invisible. We're fucked!"

Wash frowned and tried to calm him down. "Palomo, breathe. We can handle it, just take a second."

"Uhhhhh, Wash?" Tucker pulled out his sword as the sound of screaming and shitty polka music approached.

"Just one more second, Tucker. Palomo, what happened?" Wash helped the private stand as the kid frantically shake his head.

Palomo looked terrified. "Felix. And Locus. But there was also-"

He was cut off by Wash and Tucker swearing loudly at the mention of the mercs. Before Wash could prompt Palomo to continue, the Red's Warthog came barreling toward them, guns firing rapidly. They were all yelling at each other about Lopez, who wasn't with them.

Simmons was shooting at something behind them as they pulled up. Wash dropped his coffee as the figures of Felix and Locus materialized on the hill. Sarge pulled up next to the base and jumped out. Grif threw Donut off of his lap and cowered inside the front seat. Jensen and Bitters got out, both of them looking nervous. Sarge and Tucker were the only ones that were wearing armor.

Caboose and Smith finally came out from the base with weapons. Wash quickly grabbed his rifle and Tucker stuck with his sword. Wash kept an eye as Felix and Locus steadily walked toward them. It was pretty unnerving to know that they had been found this quickly.

Tucker ran at them after a glance from Wash. Simmons kept firing and the lieutenants started shooting with their borrowed guns. Sarge, Donut, and Caboose joined them, staying back a bit father.

Wash tried to come up with a plan as he watched Tucker crash into Felix. They were pretty evenly matched, so Wash only had to worry about Locus. He could easily take on the mercenary and unnerve him, but he didn't want to risk it while he was out of armor. Wash cursed himself for being too lazy to get dressed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of cyan and Locus was tackled the ground. Wash smiled in relief when he realized what was going on. Carolina sure picked a hell of a time to come back from her meeting with Kimball and Doyle.

Wash started to approach them slowly, hoping to be able to help from a distance. Before he could get any closer, he noticed a slight shimmer about ten feet in front of him. Wash cocked his head to the side and slowly raised his gun. He would recognize an invisibility unit anywhere.

A huge figure materialized. He was tall and well-protected with bulky white and red armor. There was a bruteshot attached to their back, Wash would recognize it anywhere. The thing that had Wash reeling was the gold, fishbowl helmet and the low, raspy growl.

The Meta cracked his neck and growled menacingly. Wash's heart broke when he realized that he couldn't understand what he was saying.

Wash gasped and stumbled backwards, momentarily forgetting what was going on. There was no way that he could be alive, not after the incident at Sidewinder. "Maine?" He managed out, his voice hoarse.

_"Who the hell is Maine?"_ He growled out and Wash breathed a sigh of relief. His moment was cut off by The Meta pulling out his a pistol. He slowly checked it, taking his time.

Wash raised his rifle and aimed it at Meta's helmet. "Don't make me shoot you, Meta. I don't want to do that, but I will."

The Meta snorted and quickly fired off a shot. Wash stood there for a second before the searing pain in his stomach registered. He teetered there for a second, as if the wind would decide which way he fell. Wash started to crumple to the ground, but The Meta caught him by the shirt collar.

There was a scream from far away. Wash barely recognized the frantic voice of Tucker as his world narrowed to the emotionless gold helmet that was staring at him. Wash reached up a hand and touched the visor lightly, leaving a red streak of his blood. "Hey."

_"Shut up."_ There was a sharp sting as Meta's fist slammed into his ribs. Wash could feel a couple of them crack.

The Meta seemed to be bothered by Wash recognizing him. Wash decided to try something he hadn't dared to before. He didn't have much to lose now. "Hey. Remember when you first kissed me, Maine? It was on a mission, I was all bloody and beat up and bullets were flying everywhere? Kinda like now, huh?"

The Meta snarled and dragged Wash completely off the ground until his helmet was level with Wash's face. _"Shut. Up."_

"It's been really hard without you, ya know? It was awful, having to watch you with Sigma and the other AI. I'm sorry, Maine. I should noticed. I should've seen the signs, questioned your constant headaches. I'm sorry." Wash rested his forehead against Maine's helmet, trying not to pass out.

The Meta's grip on Wash's shirt tightened. He slammed Wash against a nearby tree, shaking Wash's bones. _"Shut the fuck up."_ He was obviously having some sort of internal conflict.

"Maine?" Wash questioned, desperately hoping that he was coming back.

_"Wash, just shut up. Just be quiet for one goddamn second."_ Maine slowly let go of Wash, placing his on the ground. Wash held as still as he could as Maine pressed his gloved fingers against Wash's cheek.

Wash whimpered as his legs started to give out. "Maine, I still have a bullet wound."

Maine gave a nod of affirmation and he reached up to pull off his helmet. He tossed it onto the ground carelessly and carefully bent down and fit his lips against Wash's. Wash's heart sped up and he gripped at Maine's chest armor for support. Even though the feeling was familiar, Wash felt like it was his first kiss all over again. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Although, that might've been the bullet.

"Meta! What the hell are you doing?!" Felix's voice broke through their kiss. Maine growled in annoyance and turned around to face the much smaller man.

Locus was already pulling Felix away. "This was a test run, Felix. The Meta is obviously not working, we need to follow protocol and report back to Control. Now, Felix."

Felix flipped off Maine and Wash, then allowed Locus to teleport them away. Wash let the relief wash over him, then he slumped against Maine as everything started to go dark.

When Wash woke up, there was a hand in his. He looked over to the side of his bed and smiled. Maine was sleeping, still there. It reminded Wash of what they used to do during Project Freelancer. Whenever one of them was injured, they would refuse to leave their side until they were better.

Someone cleared their throat and Wash turned his attention to Tucker, who had an eyebrow raised. "You never told me that you two were together, Wash."

Wash shrugged lamely. "I never had a reason to tell you. Although, I probably should've. Sorry."

Tucker shook his head, then grinned at him. "I'm just glad you're okay. It was pretty scary to look over and see The Meta holding you."

Wash nodded at him as Tucker quietly left the room. Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough, because Maine looked up. _"How're you feeling?"_

"Better. What about you?" Wash ignored the pain in his stomach.

_"My head hurts. But I don't mind. Thanks for pulling me out of that."_

"No problem. I knew that you were still in there somewhere." Wash wrinkled his nose as Maine gave him a warm smile. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this.


End file.
